behind the scenes of the lick race
by hillapotomus
Summary: This is a very explicit story about Dan Howell and Phil Lester (amazingphil) and (danisnotonfire). Now before you get all protective over them, i don't believe in phan i just like the concept of it. Enjoy reading my phan porn :)


Behind the scenes of the lick race

We both lay in the messy bed. Sweat was dripping from up as we were breathing heavily. We knew that this was the start of a beautiful relationship...

1 day earlier:

It was 3:30am and I was still wide awake tweeting about how I was nocturnal. I heard Phil in the other room laughing at what I think was a panda sneezing but I don't know, he can end up watching some weird stuff. I was watching the new teenage mutant ninja turtle's trailer for the 7th time when I found my self drifting off to sleep.

10 hours later I woke up in a hot mess as I had a nightmare that Phil had been stabbed and I had to use his body as a shield to survive. It made me think about how much I rely on Phil and how much I care for him. He's the reason I get out of bed sometimes. If he wasn't there to wake me up at 7 in the morning to pick up his Amazon parcels (I'm still not sure what he orders every week) I'd probably just roll around in bed.

"Dan quick get out of bed before I jump on you!" strangely I kept thinking that I wouldn't mind him to jump on me. But I dismissed that thought immediately. 1 and half hours later I had finally decided to be productive and join Phil in his new video 'the lick race'.

"So all you've got to do is lick the Oreo the quickest and..."

I started to daydream and fantasize about me saying "I know what I want to lick" and then my mind pans off to me and Phil having fun in his big double bed. "No Dan stop it" I thought to myself. "Listen to Phil else he'll be mad at you". "Dan?" "DAN!" Phil looked slightly annoyed with me as he knew I was drifting off to my own world. "hmm yes sorry I'm listening". I felt really bad now. He didn't have to do this video with me, He could have chosen PJ of Crabsticks and I was just taking advantage of his friendship.

He had started the video with his normal cute intro "Hey guys so today I'm here with...Dan?" My mind had drifted away again. "Oh for God sake Dan what is wrong with you today?" He exclaimed as he angrily turned off the camera. It all got to much for me too handle. The dream, me nodding off to love land, Phil getting more and more annoyed with me as the day went on. I started tearing up and my lip started to quiver. "I-it's just-my dream...I just". For some strange reason I then lost complete control of my body and launched myself at him like a lion after it's pray. He then looked at me but I couldn't tell if it was a look of disgust or if he was just surprised.

"I...um...sorry".

"So that's why you've been acting strange with me all day, you know you could have told me".

I felt slightly relieved that he didn't just run out of the room but my heart was still racing and my palms were sweating.

"Why so you can just let me down easily and say that you don't feel the same way?"

"No, so I can do this".

He then unexpectedly kissed me. I felt his sort lips and noticed how gentle he was being and I just fell in love with him. His warm body then collided with mine as he straddled me whilst taking off his red and white shirt.

"This is it" I thought "my fantasy was really coming true and I loved every second of it"

"Phil, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Only if you are"

He knew I had his approval when I took of my black t-shirt. After what seemed like hours of taking each others clothes off, me and Phil could finally see our true colours (and my embarrassing tan line). I noticed that Phil still had his socks on and I giggled a little. "You're so cute when you laugh Dan, that's one of the things I love about you" Phil lovingly stated just before he kissed me again.

I soon realised that Phil was a lot more confident than me and that he was in charge. As his member started to stiffen I knew what he wanted me to do and I was delighted. He gave me a sweet look and asked "are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" I replied with a smirk. I then got down on my hands and knees and started to eye up his rock hard member. As soon as I was positioned I slowly started to take in his juicy body. He stared to moan in pleasure so I continued what I was doing. He was rocking my head back and forth which felt uncomfortable at first but I knew that he had to do it to please himself. I knew he was close to climax as he was gripping my hair and vigorously pulling my head. I was nervous because I didn't know how I would react to his liquid inside of my mouth. Was I going to gag? Will he give me any warning? He then alerted me with a huge roar of pleasure followed by "Oh God Dan!" His warm juices ran down my throat like how melting ice cream would. I liked the sensation of his warmth entering my body so I smiled. Phil obviously saw this and took note as he said "We should obviously do that activity more often". I smirked at him and he knew what was coming next "My turn now big boy". I felt a lot more confident after that experience I had endured. "Yes master" Phil replied. I don't think he quite understood how good that made me feel. He had a look on his face as if to say "do what ever you want to me, I want to please you" so I definitely took the opportunity to use him as my sex slave (in the nicest way possible. " Dan before we start this, can I get something from my room?" Phil asked. He sounded so innocent, how could I say no? "sure, what do you need to get?"

"Well you know that little Amazon box I've got in my room behind my mirror?"

"yes."

"well I was kind of keeping the items in it for a special occasion"

I was kind of concerned as to what he was going to pull out. Nervously, he pulled a gag and rope from behind his back.

I couldn't stop myself from saying "Oh Phil" in a pleasurable voice.

"We don't have to use them, I just like the feeling of someone else being in control of me" He sheepishly said.

"Oh don't worry; I'd be delighted to use them on you!"

He gave me one last smile of approval and I strapped him to the bed. "Should we have a safety word?" I asked in a concerned voice. "No, just give me all you've got."

This made me very aroused so I really quickly put the gag on his slim face and begun to please myself.

As I entered Phil's rectum I heard a cower come form the gag so I stopped. Phil are you ok? I don't want to hurt you." He nodded at me so I slowly re entered. As I began to feel more comfortable, Phil started to enjoy it to which made me pleased. About half way through, Phil had managed to free one of his arms and placed it on my anus. I didn't want to move to alarm him because I think I knew where he was going and I liked it so I just carried on thrusting.

As his Hand got closer to my arse I decided to stop him and said "Reach into my draw and get the lube" He immediately did this so he could continue to be penetrated. He knew why I wanted it so he buttered up his hand and got to work. I now knew how Phil felt when I first started to rattle around in him, But just like he did, I got used to his hand touching my insides and quickly started to like it. I was enjoying myself as I was close to climax however I noticed that Phil was having trouble pleasing himself. I know he was enjoying it but he was in such an awkward position that he couldn't deal with it. So once I had emptied myself inside of him, I freed his other hand and we could switched positions. Since he was already aroused, it didn't take him long to cum but he sure did enjoy it. He then spluttered out "oh...oh my...GOD!" I knew that he was reaching his point of climax so I prepared myself. As soon as he came, I felt a lot closer to Phil as I knew that a part of him was inside of me.

"...I really do love you Phil" I breathlessly said.

"I love you too Dan. Now why don't you tell me about that dream?" He replied lovingly.

Thanks for reading my smut XD

Let me know if you'd like more stuff like this with different youtubers


End file.
